Carly Richelle Winchester
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: They're righting the wrong Dean committed. The story of how they overcome the second rape as a family. SEQUEL to Megan Nicole Winchester.
1. He's Letting the Kids Visit

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of 118 Mott Road in Kansas. _Home._

"Daddy," Austin squealed, throwing open the door, as his year-and-a-half year old sister toddled toward her father also. Austin ran out and Dean picked him up.

"What's hanging, dude," the father asked as he walked inside, closing the door and picking Megan up also.

"We packed so we can stay with you for a night!"

Dean looked to his daughter who nodded in agreement. "Yup. Daddy's house."

Planting a kiss on both children's foreheads, he put them down, "Go get your bags and put them by the front door. I'm going to visit Mommy." Dean walked into the kitchen and found Carly cleaning some dishes. "Hey there, pretty lady."

Carly looked up and smiled, blushing slightly. He liked to flirt with her since he moved out. Not too much to make her uncomfortable, but enough to make her feel like she was still his. It also made up for the lack of anything remotely sensual. They had barely touched in the past year. Not that Dean minded it; whatever it took, it took. But it was a little unusual for a relationship. "Hey, Dean. Did the kids get their bags for you?"

"Yeah, they're doing it now," he answered as he dried some of the dishes for her. "So what are you going to do? Mommy's day is tomorrow, in case you forgot." He had purposely taken the kids so that she could relax for Mother's day the next day.

"I'm going to curl up with a good book." Personally, Dean had never seen the good in reading all those books she liked to go through. "Take a bath and sleep."

"Doesn't sound too bad," he replied, putting away another dish.

Megan toddled into the room. "Ready," she proclaimed, pearly white teeth grinning.

"I'll see you later, Car," Dean told his fiancé – they were still engaged – as he picked up his youngest. "Say bye-bye."

"Bye Momma!"

Austin ran in and hugged his mother's legs. He was itching to visit Dean too. "Bye, Mommy."

"Be good," Carly called out after them as they walked out the door.

Now to relax.


	2. She's Invited to the Wedding

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright," Dean caved, opening the door to the apartment above the garage he worked at and letting the kids run inside, "we'll have Chinese for dinner." 

Austin ran to the TV and turned it on while his sister – ever loyal to him – sat next to her brother and sucked her thumb. That was a habit no one could break her of.

Dean watched them for a second before turning to the mail that he had dropped on the counter seconds before. Bill, bill, magazine, advertisement, letter.

Dropping the rest down, he opened the letter. It was Sam and Jess' wedding invitation. They were getting married in a month and half. Hell, Dean wouldn't think of not being there. He was going to show up, bells ringing and music blaring.

Picking up his phone, he ordered the dinner for the night before calling his brother. "Hey, Sammy."

"Dean, hey. Get the invitation?"

"No, duh, dude. You think I'd call to just talk?" Of course, Dean did call to just talk, but that was his little secret. He normally called under the guise of something else.

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"I'll be there." Pause. "What, Sam?"

"Is it okay if we invite Carly? I know you broke up with her and all…"

Dean sighed. He had tried to explain to Sam that he was still with Carly, but they just lived separately now. It hadn't worked obviously. "Sammy, Carly and I are still engaged. We just decided not to live together for a little while. It's a complicated story, so don't ask, okay?"

Still not believing, Sam replied, "Dean, it's okay if you broke up…"

"Sammy, I…" Seeing no other way to explain what had happened, Dean decided to tell his brother all -_ finally_. "I was possessed when the demon came a year back. The demon raped her. She thought it was me."

Silence.

Dean continued, "So I moved out until she could heal."

Silence.

"Sammy, talk to me."

"Uh," Sam stuttered. "I- uh- wow. I didn't know at all."

"That was the point."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Look, she's getting better everyday. One day, she'll be able to be with me again. But not for a while."

Sam swallowed. "Okay, man."

"Now," Dean changed the topic, "who would the best man be?"


	3. He's A Family Man

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning – after the previous night of _Shrek I _and_Shrek II_, pizza and ice cream and Chinese, _AND_a game of Shoots & Ladders – Dean woke up to one child on each side of him. Austin was back to back with Dean as Megan curled right into her father's chest. 

These were times when Dean truly missed living at home.

Megan woke up almost immediately after Dean. "Shh," he whispered, picking her up and bringing her into the bathroom. She still had ice cream remnants around her face. With a warm cloth in hand, he set her on the counter and cleaned up her hands and mouth.

She smiled her pearly whites at him. Dean helped her get changed for the day before setting her down in the living room and turning on the TV to _Dora the Explorer_. "Be good," he warned, changing for the day himself.

He woke up Austin next and cleaned the boy up before letting him change.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were sitting at the local Denny's eating a huge stack of pancakes, syrup piled on top. 

"So," the waitress continued to hit on Dean, "where's the wife?"

"At home," Dean answered, not even batting an eyelash at her; instead he wiped down his daughter's sticky hands for the fifth time that morning.

"Oh. You two married?"

"Yeah."

"Cute. What are you doing out here all alone then? She sounds like a bitch, dumping you with the kids like that."

"I need a check," Dean said, looking to her, anger flashing to his eyes for a second. "_Now._"

Sensing he meant business, she totaled up their balance and gave it to him before disappearing.

He didn't leave a tip.

* * *

"That one," Megan shouted in the jewelry store later that day. This was the last stop before home. 

"Shh," Dean reminded her, "we're in a store."

"Oops." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Show me again," Dean told her, setting her down on the ground so she could point to the necklace for Carly. It was going to be her mother's day present.

"This one," Meg whispered as her brother came over to take a look.

"I like it too, Dad," he told his father after watching it for a few minutes. Well, it didn't move. That must have been good enough in the boy's book.

"That one," Dean agreed with his children, "is a good choice. Mommy will love it."


	4. She's Giving Hugs

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy," Austin ran in the house, his sister attempting to catch up, "we got you something!" 

Megan, being the more politically correct one, smiled like normal and said, "Happy Mom Day!"

Carly put the book that she was reading down as Dean entered the living room – way behind his children. She tossed him a smile before helping her kids onto the couch. "How was your sleepover?"

"Good," Austin jumbled out. "Can you open your present now?"

Carly laughed. "Sure, baby."

The boy jumped off the couch and over to his father who had just sat down in the recliner. "Where did you put it, dad? She's going to open it!"

Rolling his eyes at the overly excited Winchester, Dean reached inside the pocket of his leather jacket (which was lying over the arm of the chair he was in) and pulled out the box.

Austin took it and ran over to his sister. "It's from Megan and Daddy and me."

"Thank you, Austin and Megan and Daddy," Carly said smiling as she began to open the gift slowly.

Okay, Dean wanted to tell her to hurry the hell up now. She was taking too long opening this little present… and then…

She gasped. "Oh, wow," she whispered.

"What? You don't like it," Austin asked his mom, noticing the look that was definitely not a smile.

"No, no, I love it, Austin."

His smile returned and Megan added, "Me pick."

Carly finally smiled, hugging Megan first then Austin. "You both did a great job. I love it. Why don't you go play and let Mommy talk to Daddy?"

Megan was the first to climb off the couch. "Bye-bye," she said as she left the room to her own room (the previous Daddy's room). Austin followed.

"Dean, this is," Carly said after the two children were in the other room, "really nice."

He smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." Carly gave him a true smile. "Thank you so much."

Dean shrugged, standing up and putting on his jacket. Carly got up and went over to him. He had just finished putting his jacket on when she hugged him.

It was… wow. Dean hadn't realized how much he missed her touch. This was the first intentional touching they had had in a year. Dean's heart skipped a beat and he relaxed into her arms, wrapping his own around her.

"Thank you," she whispered, realizing, also, that this was their first touch in a long time.

"My pleasure," he replied as they both savored the moment.


	5. He's Crushing

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After a few seconds Carly pulled away, slightly nervous about how Dean felt about hugging her. She bit her lip gently as she glanced up at him. 

And he was smiling at her like a tenth-grader with a crush.

"Wipe that look off your face," she played, blushing slightly and heading into the kitchen.

"What look?" He honestly had no clue about how cute he looked.

"Nothing," she sighed as he walked into the kitchen and found her taking out the ingredients for mac and cheese. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I'll let you guys have a peaceful dinner." Dean tended to separate himself from the family every now and then. It wasn't something consciously decided… it just happened.

"Dean," Carly sighed, putting the food on the counter and looking toward him, "you're always welcome here. We want you here…" And she had given this talk a thousand times before; but it never worked.

"Car," he interrupted, "I've got a shift in an hour. I can't stay."

"Oh," Carly said, not believing him for one minute, "okay then. We'll see you around."

* * *

Dean decided to take the long way back to his apartment. 

Pulling onto Oxbow Drive, he cruised along the way before turning onto Lakeland.

That's when he saw the fire.


	6. She's Bringing Him Home

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Help! Help," two adults were screaming outside of the house fire. 

Dean quickly parked the car in a haphazardly way before jumping out and running over. The building was up in flames and it was obvious that it would collapse any second. "Is anyone in there," Dean demanded.

"Our two boys." The lady pointed to the section of the house where the children's bedroom was.

Dean took one glance before running in.

* * *

"Ma'am," the firefighter said, "you can't come in here. It's a restricted zone." 

"My fiancé's in there," Carly fought. "He's right there." She pointed to Dean who was sitting on the back of the ambulance, taking oxygen and having his hands bandaged.

It was a few minutes before the building collapsed that Dean managed to get out. Carly got the phone call a little bit later that her boyfriend needed a ride home; he had gotten hurt. She had rushed over, leaving the next door neighbor with the kids.

The firefighter gave her a quick glance and let her through. Carly ran over to Dean. "Dean, honey," she whispered, getting in the rig next to him. "Dean."

He looked up at her and pulled the oxygen mask off. "I tried, Carly. I tried." He used his bandaged hands to pull her waist toward him for a hug that looked like a child would give his mother. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

"Oh, Dean," she sighed, hugging whatever part of him she could get – which in this case turned out to be his head. "I know. I know, Dean; it's okay." She looked over to the paramedic and decided then and there, "I'm taking him home."


	7. He's Coming Back

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After getting back home, Carly brought Dean inside and sat him on the couch. He was still in a daze. "I'll be right back," she told him and hurried off. Carly thanked the babysitter and showed the police officer where to park Dean's car (since they drove back in hers) before she returned. 

"Come on," she told him, helping him stand and leading him back to their bedroom.

He stood in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to do. He was beginning to come back to his senses, but he was still out of it.

"Here," she told him, helping him strip his shirt carefully to avoid his burned hands. His skin was dark from the smoke and ash in the fire. She would have to shower him.

Without a second thought for her own feelings, she undid his belt and shimmed his pants and boxers down in one shot before slipping his shoes and socks off. "Come on," she whispered, leading him into the bathroom.

Still not fully conscious of what he was doing, Dean listened. Carly turned the water to warm and let it heat up a few seconds before she let her fiancé get in carefully.

Quickly stripping herself, she got in the shower with him. Carly was closest to the spray so she grabbed the sponge puff and put some soap on it. She wiped her boyfriend down until he was clean, not even thinking twice about what she was touching. After cleaning the front of him, she instructed him to turn around and washed down his back also.

Dropping the puff to the ground when her job was done, she turned Dean around to face her and fell into his chest, arms around his waist. "God, Dean," she whispered, tears falling, "I almost lost you."

By this time, Dean had come out of the mental shock. He returned the hug.

He was lucky man. His future wife – who his body had raped only a year before – had risked everything her mind told her just to make sure he was _clean_ when he went to bed. "No, Car," he whispered in her hair, "you'll never loose me. You can't loose something that's a part of you."


	8. She's Awake

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Carly woke up flush up against her boyfriend. 

_After they had changed into some night clothes, Carly got in bed and pulled the covers over herself._

"_I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said, opening the door with his bandaged paws._

"_What? Where are you going," she asked, sitting up._

"_I'll crash on the couch."_

"_Get in this bed, Dean Winchester." Carly pulled the covers up for him. He was sleeping next to her tonight if he liked it or not._

"_Car, not tonight. You're-"_

"Now_." It was a threat and he knew it._

_Climbing in next to her, he tried to stay a good distance away. But as soon as he lay down, covers on him, and she turned the light off, her body was fitting perfectly next to his._

Dean's arm was dug under his pillow while his other one held her waist next to his. Her head fit just under his chin and, for some reason, her hands were finding warmth under his night shirt and against his abs.

God, she missed this.

She loved when she'd get cold and Dean – sleeping, thus he couldn't consciously know what he was doing – would roll closer to her, covering her body with his. Or when she'd be lying there just thinking and she could _feel_ his breath on her skin. It gave her Goosebumps. And then there was the times when she was pregnant and she'd fall asleep early. She'd wake up before him and she'd find his head on her stomach; arms holding onto her torso; body curled into a comfortable position. Her personal favorite, however, was when Dean would want to hold her and he'd pull her over him – his best attempt at holding her like child – so that she'd end up torso covering his, legs half over him, arms close to his neck.

"Hey," he whispered, voice gruff from just waking up.

Carly moved for the first time that morning, separating herself from him. "Morning." She smiled and he smiled.

Finding himself in a slightly awkward situation, Dean tried to untangle their bodies so he could get out of the bed.

"Don't," she whispered, realizing what he was trying to do.

Their eyes met and he knew that everything was okay.

That everything would be okay.


	9. He's Being Kissed

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy," Austin yelled, running down the hall and towards his father. His dad wasn't supposed to be here. Dad visited on Saturdays and Mondays… and Fridays and Thursdays and Tuesdays. But he didn't visit on Wednesdays or on Sundays. So why was he here?

"Hey, buddy," Dean said, opening his bandaged hands for his son.

Austin stopped dead in his tracks. "What's those?"

Standing up straight, the father cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Daddy got hurt yesterday trying to help someone."

"Oh." The boy's big eyes still weren't glancing away.

"Austin," Carly said, sweeping in to save the day, "let's make daddy breakfast so he feels better, okay?"

Excited, the boy looked toward his mom. "I'll get Megan!" And he took off down the hall.

"Don't worry," she said to Dean, gently as she walked toward him. "He won't think twice about it later."

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "I guess."

"It'll all be okay." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me." And that's when she leaned up to kiss him.

Dean lost it. He lost himself in her hands and her lips and her aura. His tongue slipped in to tango with hers – because that's how they normally did. And he wasn't thinking about how much he wanted her, how much he needed to thank her, how beautiful she was. He wasn't thinking about how much longer they had until they ended up sleeping together or how much longer they had until the unplanned wedding.

No; instead he was thinking about how strong she was.

Because, hell, she put up with him _and_kept coming back. That had to be something, right?


	10. She's Welcoming Him Home

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean stayed with them that night and the next. He stayed for the whole week until his bandages came off. Not once during that time did he pressure his girlfriend – _fiancé_. If anything, she was pressuring _him_ by having him sleep innocently in the same bed or offering to help him shower (which he refused) or giving him a quick peck on the lips as she went by. 

But Dean knew she still wasn't ready and that she wasn't interested in sex just yet. The sleeping in the same bed was for comfort and the showering was because she felt helpless. But the kisses were the next step in their relationship; they were true.

"Daddy, can we have a story," Austin asked as he and his sister crawled onto the couch next to their father.

"Sure, buddy." Dean was all too happy to comply.

Fifteen minutes later, Megan had been put to bed by Dean and Austin was being put to bed.

"Dad," he asked, covering himself up as Dean sat on the edge of the bed and helped.

"Yeah, Aust?" Finally deciding his son was going to be warm enough, Dean sat back and paid attention to his son.

"Are you moving back home?"

Dean was still trying to figure out an answer when Carly came into the room. "Daddy's moving back home, Austin. Now go to sleep." She kissed him on the forehead before disappearing out the door, Dean hot on her tail.

Once in the hall, Dean closed the door behind them as Carly turned to look at her boyfriend.

"I'm coming back," he asked, slightly surprised.

"Only if you want to."

Dean licked his lips. "Yeah."

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, Mr. Winchester."

"You have no idea how good it feels," he replied, getting closer for a hug.

She smiled, knowing the feeling. "I think I do."


	11. He's Answering Questions

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean," Carly asked, turning over in bed one night. 

"Yeah?" He was immediately awake at the sound of her voice.

"I've got a question."

"Shoot."

She bit her lip gently. Her questions were always unusual and normally kept Dean on his toes. "Do you think… that fire…"

"No," he answered bluntly. "It's not that. It was by the furnace and the others were electrical."

"How can you be sure though?" She was a little afraid that Azazel was coming back for them.

"I already scouted the place."

Surprised, Carly couldn't help it. "When?"

Dean smiled though she couldn't see. "That's for me to know and you to not."

She burst out laughing. "That's not the saying."

"I know." He smiled, knowing her fears were at rest and pulled her closer.

After her laughing subsided, it was another hour before Carly had one more question for the night. "Dean?"

"Yeah," he asked, awakened again by his fiancé.

Carly rolled over and straddled Dean's waist. "Have you… you know with anyone after the demon…"

"God no," he replied instantly. "Carly, I'd never do that to you."

She smiled shyly. "I thought you would wait."

"I did."

"I know." She blushed and turned away from his gaze. "I'm sorry I even thought-"

"It's no problem."

"Just so you know-"

"I know you didn't." Carly smiled wider. How did Dean know her so well?

"I love you," she whispered, coming down and kissing him gently.

While welcoming her and assisting in the kiss, Dean still managed to tell her, "I love you too."


	12. She's Denying

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I want it to be special," she had whispered to him one day about a month later. The kids were running around the house – each had a friend over – since school was out. The children were just short of running circles around the two adults. She was walking by him and stopped long enough to whisper it in his ear before she was gone again. 

And he knew.

* * *

It was another three weeks before he was ready. 

His apartment was completely vacant and he was back where he belonged. The moon was full and it was dark outside even though it was the summer time.

The Impala's engine rumbled before shutting off as Dean parked it on the cliff – the same place where Carly had told him about his future family when they were younger and her mother was alive.

"Com'on," he told her, getting out before going for her door. Carly would have none of this however as she got out herself.

"You remembered this," she asked. It was the first place they made love – on this cliff under the full moon on the hood of his car (he even had taken her to dinner at the same place they had that night).

"How could I not," he asked, smirking as he stood in front of the car watching her spin in circles under the moonlight. "We did some pretty kinky things."

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked hard at him. "Don't ruin it." She smiled at his 'I dare you to say that again' look. "How much do you remember?" She didn't move, didn't blink; just waited.

"All of it." And that was honest.

"_Dean," she moaned against his mouth._

_They had been dating four months before he even attempted to sleep with her. And on the first time he tried, she granted. Well, she couldn't even say he tried; it was more mutual._

"_Dean," she moaned again. He had her sitting on the hood while he stood between her legs. His black t-shirt was clinging to him, showing every muscle, and his belt was kind of hanging there in the state of on-off. He hadn't tried to take off her clothes; he wanted to let her decide. "Dean," she managed again, using one hand to push his chest back._

"_What," he asked sweetly, pressing a final kiss to her jaw._

_She cleared her throat. "You know I was… raped and all, right?"_

"_I know," he said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'd never do anything you didn't want to." Four months and she had him whipped._

"_I know. I just… you're the first since Chris… you know."_

_Dean went in for a lingering kiss before pulling back slightly. "That doesn't change a thing about you or the way I feel, Carly. Let me help you forget him for a night; I want to make you feel beautiful."_

"_Okay," she agreed, looking deep into his eyes._

_And true to his word, Carly forgot all about her rapist and the rape for the night. The only things that crossed her mind were Dean, her, and how gorgeous and safe she felt in his arms._

"So you want us to have sex here," she asked him, daring him to answer the right way.

"No," he told her honestly as he watched her lean on the Impala with him.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Whatever you want us to do: talk, make love, go home."

"And if I want to go home?"

"We'll go."

"Talk?"

"We'll talk."

"Make love?"

"We'll make love."

She smiled, looking away from him. "That's the thing I admire about you."

"What's that?"

"You're up for anything," she answered.

Dean smirked. "You're wrong, Car."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "How?"

"I'm only up for anything to do with you."

Carly laughed a hearty laughter while turning over so she was standing in front of him. She kissed his lips and settled into his arms before pulling back and resting her head on his shoulder. "Dean, I love you and I'm ready for sex… but… why here?"

He tightened his grip. "Because this was the place where you first did after him and I figured maybe… maybe you might want to forget about the second one here."

Okay, that made it totally not cheesy any more. She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. "Dean Winchester, I think I love you."

"Really," he asked, slightly amused. "I never would have guessed by our two children."

She laughed at him before digging her head into his neck. "Not here, Dean. It's not right."

"Okay," he whispered, not feeling an ounce of disappointment.


	13. He's Playing

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Two more chapters!!!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, where does this piece go," Austin asked his father. 

Dean was sitting in the middle of the floor, a million pieces of Austin's new toy around him. Austin was sitting across from his father trying to help while Megan toddled around the pair picking up random pieces and putting them in her mouth.

"Dada," Megan said waving a piece at her daddy.

"Megan," he laughed, picking her up and putting her in his lap. He blew bubbles on the top of her head and her cheeks causing her to squirm and laugh.

Carly, watching from the kitchen, couldn't help but smile at the way he interacted with them and in turn, the way he made her feel: _like __the luckiest woman on earth._

* * *

"Close your eyes," she told him as he lay in bed, waiting for his fiancé to come in and cuddle up next to him. 

He gave a quick laughter. "What? Car, come on." He grunted when he felt her jump onto him and straddle his hips. "God, Carly."

"Open." She was gleeful as he opened his eyes to see her in sexy undergarments.

"Aww… Carly, I said I'd wai-"

"Dean." He went silent. "I want this. I promise."

He saw the want in her eyes and granted her his body and soul. And afterward, when she actually wanted _more_ – _Carly wanted more_, he just laughed and told her to "be careful; you might go on Dean-overload". But she laughed nonetheless and kissed him again.

And he told her what his heart felt. "You have no idea how much I love you, Car."

And all she could do was smile and whisper, "I think I have a clue."


	14. She's Enjoying

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Carly giggled as Dean's body covered hers and his mouth danced on her neck. "Dean…" 

"Hey, hey," he replied, smiling also, "I haven't had you all to myself in over a year. And last I checked, _you_ wanted more."

"Three times last night! Babe, three?! That covers the past year plenty." But she still couldn't help but smile and try to catch his mouth for an actual kiss.

"So you're kissing me because we've had enough sex to cover us a year?"

"Shut up," she whispered, colliding their mouths.

"I think I'm going to have to lock you in the bathroom with me, Carly Winchester."

She laughed as he swooped her up and started toward the master bathroom. "Not yet, Dean! I'm not a Winchester yet."

"It's taking you god damn long enough," he false complained.

She just rolled her eyes as he set her down on the vanity and went in for some mouth to mouth action. She whimpered against his mouth as his thumb started to trace ticklish circles on the inside of her thigh.

"What," he asked pulling away quickly. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head no. "You're doing it all right, hon."

He smiled warmly. Good. He wouldn't want to remind her of either rape. "Well, let's see what else I can do _very_ right then, shall we?"

She laughed as he kissed along her jaw line. "If we must…"

"Daddy," Austin yelled running into the master bedroom, not seeing his half naked mother and just barely clothed father partaking in foreplay just a mere six feet away. "Daddy!"

"Austin, close your eyes," Dean snapped quickly. Austin immediately covered his eyes with his hands in blind faith. Dean managed to slither into his night pants while Carly covered herself with her bathrobe since putting anything else on would take too much time. "Since when do you just burst in here, buddy," Dean asked, squatting in front of his son and taking Austin's hands off the boy's eyes once both adults were decent.

"Sorry," Austin apologized. "But Megan's swimming!"

Panicked, Dean looked to Carly before running out to the bathroom off of the hall. They didn't have a pool and Megan was sure too young to even think about taking unsupervised baths.

Not finding his daughter in the tub, Dean turned and snapped at his son, "Where is she!?"

"Kitchen."

Dean ran into the kitchen, only to find his daughter jumping in the puddles on the ground she had made with the sink hose. Dean shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead.

God help him with this family.

His girlfriend came over and pressed a kiss to his temple as she rested her hands on his hips. "I know, Dean; I know."

"Good thing I have you to keep me sane," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She laughed, "What would you do without me?"

"Crash and burn." And she would never know just how true that answer was.

* * *

Epilogue next! 


	15. They're Marrying

**Title:**Carly Richelle Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Last chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it," Theresa, Carly's bridesmaid, asked as she walked over to the door.

Today was the day of Dean and Carly's wedding. It had been two years since Carly had let Dean back in physically. They would have married sooner if Carly hadn't gotten pregnant for a third time. So little Abigail Rachel Winchester was born about a year back. That's when all the wedding planning started. And finally, it was all paying off.

"The male stripper." Carly stifled a laugh, knowing it was Dean. "And his two kids." Theresa opened the door, revealing Dean, Austin (seven years), and Megan (three years). Abigail (one year) was already in her mother's arms with the ladies of the day.

"You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," Jess piped up from sitting next to Carly. She had gotten married to Sam six months prior.

Dean shrugged, walking inside with Austin at his side and Megan in his arms. "Oh well."

Theresa rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Would you two like to be alone?"

"Please," Dean replied, handing her Megan as Jess took Abby. Austin followed the ladies out, telling them that Uncle Sammy wanted to see Aunt Jess and they should go to the 'boys' room'.

Looking from the now closed door to his bride, Dean smiled. "You're looking good today, Car."

"I'd hope so," she replied, standing up from the chair she was in. There was a slight awkward silence before she asked, "So what's up?"

Dean looked away from her gaze and out the window. "Nothin'. Just wanted to see you."

She smiled, knowing exactly how he felt. He couldn't believe they were getting married after all that time. "You know, I kind of want to tell you something." He turned to look toward her and she stepped up to him so that he could wrap his arms around her hips and pull her to him.

"What's that, Mrs. Winchester?"

"Remember when I told you about you being the first after Chris?" Anger spiked him. Why would she want to remember the rape on their wedding day? But he just nodded. "Well, I didn't… hadn't had sex before that or afterward until you." Okay, well that was something to him. He was her first consenting intercourse? "And I didn't have anyone after you left until you came back… Dean, what I'm trying to say is you're the only person I ever gave myself to."

He leaned down, capturing her lips. She was so nervous when she told him. "I can't say you were my only." She smirked slightly. With a sex drive like his, she could understand a bit of that. "I can tell you though that you were the only one I ever really cared about and if I could go back and change things, you'd be my only too." He paused and cleared his throat. "You have no clue how many hunts I had where you saved me or how many nights where the only thing that kept me going was you and the thought of Austin."

She smiled and dug her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Dean."

"Yeah; I know," he whispered in her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"But…" He groaned playfully, knowing that something only Carly would say was coming next. "I'm not consummating the marriage tonight."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Winchester," he teased, knowing full well if she didn't want to that he would obey. "Since when are you not up to going bump in the night with me?"

She laughed, kissing him quickly, and answering, "Since I figured out that you had something else planned."

How did she know these things!? "And what do I have planned?"

"My favorite movies, watching the sunset, watching the sunrise, massages, cuddling. Everything I love to do."

He laughed. "Think we can do what I love to do?" And he went for the zipper on her dress.

"Dean Winchester," a voice scolded from behind them, "what do you think you're doing?" They turned around and there stood Jessica. "You know better. I mean at least wait until tonight!"

Sam walked in, holding Abby in one arm and Megan's hand as she walked, laughing. "Jess, give them a break." She turned toward her husband and cocked an eyebrow. "They've got three kids. What's a fourth before the wedding?"

"Samuel Winchester, that is exactly why I don't let you get away with everything you want," she replied, smirking and daring him to say something back as he blushed pink.

"Sammy," Dean asked, amused. "A sex fiend? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Dean," Sam snapped quickly. He cleared his throat while his cheeks got a little redder. "The priest said everything's ready."

Jess looked to the happy couple who were still holding onto each other is some form (her hand on his lower arm, his arm wrapped her around her waist while the other overlapped the first to wrap around her completely). "We'll be outside." Jess picked up Megan and walked outside with Sam who still had Abby, closing the door behind them.

Carly sighed, turning out of Dean's embrace. "Oh gosh."

"What," he asked, adding the final touches on his outfit by straightening everything out in the mirror.

"I'm just really nervous. That's all."

Dean went over and ran a hand through her hair. "You'll be fine. I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"I sure hope so," she said, smiling lightly at him.

"Carly," he replied, being earnest in every part of his being, "I know so."

* * *

Okay, that's the end of the Carly and Dean series! Hope you enjoyed! I just want to let everyone know that there is an OneShot about Dean and her up on my account (_Four Days and Three Nights_). Please check it out! Thanks for staying tuned! 


End file.
